The present disclosure relates to a mobile phone case, and more particularly, to a mobile phone case provided with: a cover which is opened/closed by means of a structure on the rear side thereof; and a card storage part for storing various cards (such as a transportation card, a credit card, a check card, a discount card, a point card, etc.).
Recently, mobile phones are provided with wireless internet, high quality displays, high-resolution embedded cameras, touch screens, etc. and thereby form a high price. Accordingly, in order to protect a mobile phone from external shock applied due to carelessness of a user, various mobile phone cases are being used.
Meanwhile, the user of a mobile phone should carry, in addition to a mobile phone, a card wallet for carrying a transportation card, a credit card, a check card, a discount card, a point card, etc. or a separate wallet for storing various cards, cash, identification cards, etc. Therefore, when going out, the user experiences discomfort of separately carrying a mobile phone, a card wallet or a wallet
Thus, development of a functional mobile phone case capable of storing cards and the like indispensably used in everyday life has been demanded.